¿corazon roto?
by Mia-sakura-himesama
Summary: Resumen: Mikan hizo una promesa con Natsume antes de irse por 7 años a EE.UU, Cuando vuelve descubre que rompió su promesa… ¿Qué hará ahora Mikan? ¿Retomara una venganza?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Corazón roto? **

** Por**

**Mia-sakura-himesama**

* * *

><p>Descarga de responsabilidad: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece<p>

Advertencia: faltas de ortografía y OCC (me parece que significa fuera de lo normal)

Resumen: Mikan hizo una promesa con Natsume antes de irse por 7 años a , Cuando vuelve descubre que rompió su promesa… ¿Qué hará ahora Mikan? ¿Retomara una venganza?

* * *

><p>PVO Mikan<p>

Han pasado 7 años desde que lo vi estará bien?

_FLASH BLACK_

"_Natsu-kun perdón "Una joven Mikan Sakura de 9 años dijo. Ella estaba ahora en el aeropuerto por que se iría estudiar a por tiempo indeterminado ya que sus padres tenían un propuesta de trabajo ahí, el chico con el cavaba de hablar era uno de sus mejores amigos, Natsume Hyuuga ._

_Él era el hijo de la mejor amiga de su madre. Al lado de ellos se podía notar a su mejor amiga, Hotaru Imai despidiéndose de Ruka Nogi, el primo de Mikan, Mikan un que parecía densa alguna veces percibía cosas a su alrededor, y ella sabía que Ruka amaba a Hotaru y Hotaru también lo amaba._

"_Hn" contesto Natsume._

"_te voy a extrañar cuídate y no te olvides de mi" dijo ella, Natsume vio asomar unas lagrimas._

"_no llore no es como que no nos volveremos a ver" dijo él con un tono tranquilizador._

"_Natsume podemos hacer una promesa" pregunto Mikan._

"_De que se trata" pregunto interesado._

"_primero tengo que decirte algo Natsume" hizo una pausa" me gustas" dijo sonrojada._

"_Mikan tu también me gustas" oculto su rubor con el flequillo._

_Mikan sonrió avergonzada y medito un poco lo que iba a decir, se sonrojo aun más._

"_vamos a prometer que cuando vuelva vamos a ser una pareja, y no salir con nadie" dijo seria pero con una sonrisa._

"_lo prometo" dijo Natsume solemnemente pero con una sonrisa._

_Sonrieron, pero como bueno no dura para siempre se escucho un fuerte BAKA, y al segundo siguiente Mikan estaba tendida en el suelo a tres metros de distancia con um chichón en la cabeza._

"_Hotaru que fue eso "dijo ella acariciándose la cabeza _

"_eres demasiado pegajosa y estás haciendo una escena en un lugar público "dijo Hotaru_

"_Hotaru Meani" dijo Mikan_

"_vámonos" dijo Hotaru_

"_adiós Natsu-kun Ruka-pyon" dijo Mikan_

"_adiós Natsume baka, Bunny boy" dijo un estoico Hotaru pero se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos._

_FIN DE FLASH BLACK_

* * *

><p>PVO NORMAL<p>

Estaba sentada esperando el avión en bajar con Hotaru en el asiento de al lado escuchando música y leyendo un libro despreocupadamente, Mikan suspiro y miro por la ventanilla dentro de poco, lo vería "_Natsume ¿cómo estarás? Espero que bien_" pensó Mikan. Ella en sus últimos años creció como una hermosa flor, igual que como dijo Hi-sama. Una vez se perdió en Gakuen Alice y conoció a Hi-sama ella le nombro Shiroi bara que significa rosa blanca o rosa pura, ella les llamaba por nombres de flores a las chicas y los chicos no eran de ir por allá, ya que ella no le gustaban los chicos.

Sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos cuando se escucho por los altavoces del avión "se les informa a los señores pasajeros que llegaremos al aeropuerto pronto" Mikan sonrió pronto vería a Natsume.

"Hotaru" dijo Mikan "¿quién nos recoge?" pregunto

"baka" dijo Hotaru "a caso no escuchaste"

"si lo hice dijeron sobre que sería un profesor de la academia, pero como se llama" dijo Mikan haciendo pucheros.

"dijeron que es Narumi ese profesor gay que tuvimos en primaria" dijo Hotaru

"Narumi-sensei? siii" dijo Mikan aunque habitualmente empezaría saltar estaban en un avión y ella ahora era más cuidadosa y no quería ser la causante de la ira de Hotaru. Solo aplaudió pero solo unos segundos por que se asusto con la mirada de Hotaru.

Se sintió que el avión descendía y unos minutos después para, se volvió a escuchar la misma voz portavoz "se les informa a los pasajeros que el vuelo a Japon ya llego a su destino. Por favor bajar con cuidado"

"Hotaru" llamo Mikan, Hotaru la miro "hemos vuelto estamos en casa" dijo la última frase con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola que les parece les prometo que el próximo será más largo. No se olviden de comentar y dejar su opinión.<strong>

**Para quedar claro algunas cosas confusas: Ruka en este fanfic es el primo de Mikan. Hotaru se fue con Mikan por la misma razón que Mikan y si se preguntan por qué no está en el avión es porque ellos llegaron unos días antes. **

**Les tendre un sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo. Pero dejare una pista:**

"_**Estoy de vuelta "se escucho la voz de cierta morena.**_

"_**Mikan""one-chan" se escucharon a coro.**_

_**Ji ji ji y no se olviden de dejar su opinión**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos perdón por la tardanza es que e tenido cosas que hacer pero estoy devuelta! **

**Quiero agradecer a StripeyySocks , , FloorCita y nekomini por su comentarios pensaba que no tendría ninguno hasta el segundo capitulo perdón por la falta de ortografía se supone que tendría que decir así: "Ruka no esta el avión por que el se quedo, los padres de Mikan llegaron unos días antes…" **

**Perdón por sise confundieron este capitulo es mucho mas pero espero que se entienda, he pensado un poco y are esta historia con alices. **

**Descarga de responsabilidad: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece**

**Advertencia: faltas de ortografía y OCC (me parece que significa fuera de lo normal)**

**Resumen: Mikan hizo una promesa con Natsume antes de irse por 7 años a, Cuando vuelve descubre que rompió su promesa… ¿Qué hará ahora Mikan? ¿Retomara una venganza?**

* * *

><p>Yo: Natsume descargo de responsabilidad<p>

Natsume: Tch, no quiero

Yo: Mikan

Mikan: Si?

Yo: Natsume no quiere hacer descargo de responsabilidad

*Mikan se acerca a Natsume y le susurra al oído*

Natsume:*ruborizado* Mía no tiene Gakuen Alice

*Mikan sonríe*

* * *

><p><strong>Info de caracteres:<strong>

Mikan Sakura: una hermosa chica que es la amiga de la infancia de Natsume, Ruka y Hotaru se desconoce su ubicación. Hija de Izumi Yukihara y Yuka Sakura. Hizo una promesa con Natsume cuando tenía 9 años. 16 años. Sus hermanos son Youichi Hijiri y Rei "Persona" Serio. Sus primos son Tsubasa Andou y Ruka Nogi. Pelo largo hasta la cintura castaños y ojos avellana. SEC y anulación. Al ver a Natsume con otra chica asiendo una "sesión" decide dar venganza.

Sakura Jigoku: Chica transferida a la clase de Ruka y Natsume, parece que los conoce y se desconoce la causa de su odio hacia ellos, tiene 16 años. Pelo largo hasta la rodilla rojo sangre y ojos rojo oscuro (cereza). Es seductora y fría, muy inteligente su prima al parecer es Nadeshiko. Es conocida como akai bara no kimi* (rosa roja) en hanahime. Puede bailar y cantar, se piensa que fue una de las ex de Natsume. Ella en realidad es Mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>

PVO MIKAN:

Natsume, Natsume, Natsume…

Ese nombre ya no significa más para mí, después de lo que descubrí y lo que Hotaru descubrió sobre Ruka. Ellos ya no significaban nada más para nosotras.

_FLASH BLACK:_

_Estaba viendo que Narumi-sensei hablaba por teléfono, era medio acalorada medio raro ya que era uno de los profesores mas tranquilos._

_-… No me puedo creer esta es la tercera vez en la semana, Natsume Hyuuga y Ruka Nogi son terribles creo que ya van saliendo con la ciento y algo chica nunca fueron tranquilos pero esto no me creo si no lo hubiera visto tantas veces…_

_Yo no lo podía creer Natsume, mi Nat-chan, la misma persona con la que prometimos no salir con nadie. Mi ojos se volvieron llenos de ira y al ver a Hotaru note que sentía lo mismo, con mi alice de telepatía planifica un plan "venganza" ese sentimiento me predominaba ya no soy la Mikan Sakura tan inocente y densa ellos verán lo que es sentirse herido._

_Antes que Narumi terminara de hablar recompusimos nuestro rostro como si no pasara nada y agarramos nuestras maleta. Esto será divertido pensamos._

_FIN FLASH BLACK_

Ahora estábamos de camino a la escuela de mi tío, Gakuen Alice, le dijimos a Narumi que nos disfrazáramos para sorprenderlos estuvo de acuerdo y no sospecho nada use mi alice de cambiar aspecto y también hice una piedra para Hotaru, ahora mi cabello era rojo hasta la rodilla y mis ojos de color cereza mi piel el uno tonos mas claro como nieve. Hotaru era hermosa como siempre su cabello creció unos centímetros y lo tenía un poco mas debajo del hombro color plata y sus ojos de azul claro (NA: los link los tengo en el perfil no son exactamente iguales pero son parecidas). Nos avisaron que ya llegamos. Ho que sorpresa se llevaran.

Narumi nos dijo que tenia que hacer algo y si nosotras sabíamos donde quedaba la oficina le dijimos que si y se fue no se donde, nuestras maletas ya nos las llevaron ósea que no eran un problema.

Fuimos caminando por los pasillos todos nos miraba bueno nosotras no teníamos el uniforme puesto y éramos nuevas. Vi algo que no soporte Natsume besaba a una chica lo que medio has es que estaba llena de maquillaje y se le había corrido. Hice como que no vi nada pero note al parecer se bajaron unos grados la temperatura, vi en donde Hotaru veía era Ruka y hacia algo con una chica yo no podía nombrar mejor dicho hacían "una sesión". Sabia que si seguimos ahí parada pareceríamos extraña por eso pensé que actuáramos un poco normal.

Yo: ¿Naddy-chan que opinas?

Hotaru: Ra-chan creo que es genial así que esta es la famosa Gakuen Alice

Yo: por su puesto no lo puedo creer *ruborizada* e-es agra-agradable que estemos aquí, pe-pero es-esas mirabas q-que nos dan, da-dan m-mucho mi-miedo

Hotaru: Ra-chan tan kawai *rubor leve* pero de verdad dan muuuucho miedo *carita dulce*

Internamente me reía esto era como un espectáculo todos los que nos miraban se ruborizaron y siguieron con sus cosas pero de vez en cuando nos siguieron mirando. Sentí unas miradas que nos taladraban, ja, ja, ja, ja, miramos alrededor y al parecer Nogi y Hyuuga nos tienen en la mira. No fuimos como si no hubiera pasado nada pero a un sentí las miradas taladrando.

Toque la puerta mi tío no dijo que pasáramos, la sorpresa de el fue grande cuando nos vio.

Yo: Hola tío antes que preguntes te aviso que estamos usando un alice de cambio de apariencia

Tio: o-okay… bueno ustedes están en la clase 2-B y si no mal recuerdo tus hermanos y Tsubasa llegaran justo…

*Tocan la puerta*

…ahora

Tio: Pasen

Veo a mis hermanos y mi primo Tsubasa, el hijo de mi tío, entrar nos miraron con cara rara el primero que hablo fue Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Papa que nos querías decir

Tio: que se los muestren ellas.

PVO NORMAL

Ellos se confundieron más, pero lo entendieron a ver a las chicas otra vez, en vez de ver a una peliplata y una pelirroja, vieron a una muy conocida morena y pelinegra.

"Estoy de vuelta" se escucho la voz de cierta morena

"Mikan" "one-chan" se escucharon a coro. Todos la abordaron antes de saludar a Hotaru.

Mikan: Se que me ex-extrañaron p-pero no pu-puedo res-respirar-r…

Parecía que iba a morir pero la soltaron y también al parecer estaba al borde del desmayo.

"Chicos creo que nos pasamos un poco" dijo Youichi con una carita de leve preocupación, que le queda muy tierna en su carita de 13 años.

PVO MIKAN:

La primera cara que vi después de despertarme fue mi cute hermanito, le agarre le hombro, mire y señale al techo.

Yo: A-abuela er-eres t-tu?

Me miraron con horror pero me empecé a reír, me miran con cara de querer matarme.

Tío: bueno basta de payasadas tomen *entrega uniformes* estos son sus uniformes (AN: en perfil) y vallan a su habitaciones…

Yo: antes que continúes tenemos que decir algo

Tío: ¿Qué?

Yo: nosotras no iremos como Hotaru Imai y Mikan Sakura si no que iremos como Sakura y Nadeshiko Jigoku, no preguntes por que

Tío:*gota de sudor anime* b-bien, los chicos si no les importa las acompañan a sus habitaciones y les aviso que fue echa especialmente para ustedes y además están interconectadas.

Nosotros: bien

Fuimos a mi habitación y la de Hotaru, eran para estrella especial, la mia era una mezcla entre rojo, naranja y negro, cama tamaño King, televisor pantalla plana, un walk-in closet, un cocina, etc. La de Hotaru era una mezcla de violeta, azul y negro con la mismas cosas, ya me di cuenta al parecer especial mente para ustedes significa la misma habitación que teníamos en estados unidos.

Comimos en mi habitación y charlamos de tiempo pasado, después de dar las buenas noches nos fuimos a dormir. Medite un poco sobre mañana y la venganza que haría de ahora en adelante, seducirlo, enamorarlo y… romperle el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos perdonen la tardanza es que e estado ocupada y por todo esto de la escuela pero pase lo que pase seguiré con esta historia.<strong>

**Mikan: entonces Natsume rompió mi promesa y Ruka engaño a Hotaru**

**Yo: Mmm... En mi historia sip, pero en el manga no hizo nada**

**Todos:…**

**Mikan: Hem okay…**

**Hotaru: no se olviden de comentar **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos aquí un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste recuerde que nomás podré actualizar cuando tenga tiempo por que estoy con la escuela y mis clubes. En esta historia el recuerdo forma un papel bastante grande en la historia.**

**Descarga de responsabilidad: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece**

**Advertencia: faltas de ortografía y OCC (me parece que significa fuera de lo normal)**

**Resumen: Mikan hizo una promesa con Natsume antes de irse por 7 años a, Cuando vuelve descubre que rompió su promesa… ¿Qué hará ahora Mikan? ¿Retomara una venganza?**

**Yo: Hi! ^u^**

**Todos: …**

**Natsume y Hotaru: baka!**

**Yo: meanie **

**Koko: Mia-chan no tiene Gakuen Alice, si no seria caos total**

**Yo: Ey…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Info de caracteres:<span>**

Hotaru Imai: hermosa chica que es amigo de la infancia Natsume, Ruka y Mikan. Su hermano se llama Subaru y su mejor amiga es Mikan. En el hanahime se la conoce como Wakamurasaki no kimi. Se desconoce su localización. Se supone que ella y Ruka iban a se novios oficialmente antes de que lo viera con una chica al volver. Pelo negro hasta el cuello y ojos violetas, muy estoica la mayoría del tiempo.

Nadeshiko Jigoku: La prima de Sakura ella es conocida como Ran no kimi es un chica dulce y fría. Ella es una estudiante transferida a la clase de Natsume y Ruka. Es conocida como la Reina del hielo por como parece que no tiene emociones, parece odiar Natsume y Ruka. En especial a Ruka, ya que cuando el le coquetea lo manda volando. Ella es en realidad Hotaru, en el carácter de Nadeshiko es un poco cambiada pero no tanto.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 3:<span>**

PVO MIKAN:

Me levante temprano pensé que tendría que trabajar en mi aspecto, ya que yo tendría que actuar distinto de cómo soy también tendría que practicar mi carácter. Me duche y me puse mi champú de fresas y vainillas, salí. Me puse mi uniforme y cambie mi apariencia. Me puse una base, un brillo de labios cereza y delinee mis ojos mis pestañas estaban ya rizadas y largas por eso no les hice nada. Me puse cadenas en la falda y unas medias tupidas negras la falda me quedaba unos 10 centímetros arriba de la rodilla no le cambie nada. La camisa la deje con dos botones desechos y el moño flojo la chaqueta no la abroche, ni podía por mi pecho (no, no soy pervertida solo que quiero un motivo mas para que la persigan los fans ja ja ja *-*) mi pelo lo alborote un poco y me puse mi perfume de fresas y rosas.

Baje a preparar el desayuno, hice biscuit y galletitas de chocolate y te negro para el desayuno. Hotaru bajo enseguida que termine tenia el uniforme perfectamente echo tenia media a rayas negra y celeste, y una cinta negra con moño en su cabello y un collar con un corazón roto con alas. Desayúnanos tranquila mente, fuimos a la sala de profesores de camino vi que muchos tipo caían baba por nosotras me dio asco, pero tenia que soportarlo igual. Fuimos con Narumi a lo que seria nuestro salon de ahora en adelante nos dijo que esperáramos hasta que nos llamara, escuche mucho alboroto después un poco de silencio, Naru no dijo que entráramos entro primero Hotaru después yo. Todo los chicos tenia corazones en los ojos y a algunos les caía la baba Naru nos dijo que nos presentáramos primero fue Hotaru, dio un pasa al frente.

Hotaru: soy Nadeshiko Jigoku, alice feromonas de las chicas y invención, estrella triple, gusto en conocerlos a todos *cara de angel*

Yo: Sakura Jigoku, feromonas y manipulación de las sombras, estrella especial, métanse conmigo o con Nadeshiko y no volverán a ver la luz del día * vos dulce*.

Muchos murmullos se escuchaban Hyuuga y Nogi estaban literalmente intercambiando saliva con unas chicas con mucho maquillaje, ósea que onda con ponerse un quilo de maquillaje en la cara. Narumi: bueno mis alumnos encantadores ya que hay nuevos estudiante tiempo libre, y Natsu-chan es pareja de Ra-chan y Ru-chan de Naddy-chan.

Se fue antes que nosotras lo quemáramos viví, los únicos lugares que habían disponibles eran el de Hyuuga y Nogi bueno por lo menos la perras se fueron, fuimos caminando a nuestros lugares. Ag. Yo sentí que me estaba mirando el pecho, maldigo a la pubertad, a Hotaru le pasaba lo mismo Nogi irradiaba lujuria pura, me senté y me puse los ariculares a todo volumen para no escuchar nada mientras que Hotaru comenzo a leer un libro. La canción empezó a sonar**:**

Quisiera que me vieras y

descubrieras los sentimientos

que viven en mi..

quisiera que me vieras y

aparecer dentro de ti

dentro de ti... Eso quisiera...

quisiera que me dieras

un gesto tuyo solo un

murmullo me haría feliz

quisiera que me dieras una sonrisa

y poder sentir que estoy cerca de ti...

quisiera que quisieras quererme

conquistarte y para siempre

de tu mano andar..

quisiera que quisieras quererme

que el primer beso me dieras

yo quisiera yo quisiera..

una foto tuya en mi cuaderno

y junto a ella dibuje..'

todo lo que siento

lo que llevo dentro..

quisiera que me dieras

un gesto tuyo

solo un murmullo me haría

feliz… quisiera que me dieras

una sonrisa y poder sentir

que estoy cerca de ti...

quisiera que quisieras quererme

conquistarte y para siempre

de tu mano andar..

quisiera que quisieras quererme

que el primer beso me dieras

quisiera que no fuera una ilusión

quisiera que escucharas mi canción

MI CANCIOOOOOOOOOON

Quisiera que quisieras quererme

Conquistarte y para siempre

de tu mano andar..

quisiera que quisieras quererme

que el primer beso me dieras

yo quisiera yo quisiera…

No llore ya que quería mantener mi apariencia pero esto se parecía a como seria yo si esto no hubiera pasado pero ya no soy ella o mejor dicho ella esta cegada por la furia. Ahora soy Sakura Jigoku, y tengo que hacer que Hyuuga pague por lo que hizo ya que no es ya más el que conocí, después empezó a sonar una canción que me encantaba ya que era lo que paso.

mmm  
>No quiero nada nada tuyo<br>ni tus mentiras ni tu orgullo  
>ya no me vengas con perdones<br>ni con poemas ni canciones

Fuiste mi primer amor lo ce muy bien  
>(Me enamoraste)<br>Pero no lo valoraste fuiste infiel...  
>Tonto Predecible<p>

Vete yaaa (Vete ya) Laaargate (lárgate)  
>Hoy en tu trampa yo no caeere<br>Vete yaaa (Vete ya) Laaargate (lárgate)  
>En tu telaraña no me enredare<br>Vete yaaa (Vete ya) Laaargate (lárgate)  
>Hoy tus hechizos no tienen poder<br>Vete yaaa (Vete ya) Laaargate (lárgate)  
>Hoy ya no soy la tonta de ayer<p>

Aunque me jures aunque llores  
>Aun que me traigas un jardín de flores<br>Aunque la luna me la bajes  
>Quiero que entiendas mi mensaje<p>

Fuiste mi primer amor lo ce muy bien  
>(Me enamoraste)<br>Pero no lo valoraste fuiste infiel...  
>Tonto Predecible<p>

Vete yaaa (Vete ya) Laaargate (lárgate)  
>Hoy en tu trampa yo no caeere<br>Vete yaaa (Vete ya) Laaargate (lárgate)  
>En tu telaraña no me enredare<br>Vete yaaa (Vete ya) Laaargate (lárgate)  
>Que tus hechizos no tienen poder<br>Vete yaaa (Vete ya) Laaargate (lárgate)  
>Que ya no soy la tonta de ayer<p>

No soy la tonta que hace tiempo suspiraba por ti  
>Que se reía de tus chistes malos a morir<br>La cenicienta que en un sueno quiso ser feliz pero que  
>ahora solo quiere estar lejos de tiiii<p>

Woooh ooh  
>Woooh ooh oh<br>Woooh ooh oh  
>Woooh ooh ooooh<br>Woooh ooh oh  
>Woooh ooh oh<br>Woooh ooh ooooh

Tonto Predecible  
>Vete yaaa (Vete ya) Laaargate (lárgate)<br>Hoy en tu trampa no caeere  
>Vete yaaa (Vete ya) Laaargate (lárgate)<br>Lárgate, lárgate y no vuelvas nunca mas  
>Vete yaaa (Vete ya) Laaargate (lárgate)<br>Hoy tus hechizos no tienen poder  
>Vete yaaa (Vete ya) Laaargate (lárgate)<br>Que ya no soy la tonta de ayeeeeer

Me encantaba por alguna razón, sentí que me quitaban los auriculares mire quien era la fuente Hyuuga a parecer no acepta que no le presten atención, me quito los auriculares y los tenia en su mano y me sonreía tan arrogante era, es que no ve que no todas caemos con su sonrisa. Le mire con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera pero al parecer el idiota era inmune bueno dicen que los idiotas eran como las cucarachas sin cerebro pero indestructibles. Le tu ve que hablar para que entendiera de una vez por todas.

Yo: De vuélveme mis auriculares *resplandor* baka!

Hyuuga: Ths, ths, ths no seas así lindura, soy Natsume Hyuuga para ti Natsume *guiño*

Yo: Hyuuga devuelve de una vez los auriculares, no me llames lindura

Hyuuga: que agresiva bueno me gustan mas así…

Le quite los auriculares antes que continuara, me levante y me fui fuera también se levanto Hotaru algo fastidiada al parecer yo no era la única molesta**. **Todos miraron sorprendidos como salíamos al parecer nadie había rechazado al gran Natsume y Ruka. Nos fuimos a un lago, ella se acostó en la sombra a seguir leyendo mientras que yo me senté a mirar el lago empecé a cantar:

tsukaraka maiorita watashi no aoi tenshi yo

Kigatsukeba mitsumete shimau anata no yokogao bakari

Ah surechigau hohoemi ni utsumukushikade kizu ni

Senakagoshi ni koe kaketa no ima wa kokoro no naka de

Sore wa yuki no you ni furitsumotta inosentona itami

Tatoe tomawari demo kono omoi wa massugu todoketai

Tamerai ni kakusareta sunao na kimochi to yuuki

Tozasareta tobira no kagi wa daremo ga motte iru hazu

Ah anata no ashiato wo sotto nazotte miru no

Negai kaketa suna no shikuzu ima wa kobin ni tsumete

Sore wa nami no you ni kaeru koto naku yosete wa hikui itami

Kaze ni kudaki chitta nami da wa sou setsunasa no kakera ne

Sore wa yuki no you ni furitsumotta inosentona itami

Yatto mitsukerare sou watashi no koi watashi dake no basho wo

Itsuno hi ka tobitatte yuke watashi no aoi tenshi yo.

Era triste como sonaba pero igual me gusta la aprendí cuando era pequeña, la melodía me quedo pegada mi inocencia quedo siempre conmigo, pero me dolía la traición de mis seres queridos. Ahora los tendré que hacer pagar por causarme este dolor, lo juro y esta este lago cristalino como mi testigo de esta promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan: Natsume es un mujeriego<strong>

**Yo: jo, jo, jo**

**Natsume: Cállate idiota**

**Aoi: no se olviden comentar ^u^**

**Chicos recuerden tengan paciencia con los capítulos los profesores me están matando, tengo que estudiar si no, no hay computadora. Deseen me suerte plis tengo cuatro exámenes esta semana recuerden tengan paciencia conmigo ciao! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi minna-san muchas gracias por su comentarios TuT aprobé bastante bien todos y no me quitaron la computadora, me agrada Sumire por eso ella será alguien buena, en esta historia. Este capitulo se lo dedico a ustedes y a mis amigos del Bata (ellos entenderán) ya que pueden aguantar mi locura. Me mata esperar el manga estoy tan ansiosa esperando ver como termina.**

**Descarga de responsabilidad: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece**

**Advertencia: faltas de ortografía y OCC (me parece que significa fuera de lo normal)**

**Resumen: Mikan hizo una promesa con Natsume antes de irse por 7 años a, Cuando vuelve descubre que rompió su promesa… ¿Qué hará ahora Mikan? ¿Retomara una venganza?**

**Yo: *suspiro* *sonrojo* *suspiro***

**Natsume: Tch a esta idiota que le pasa**

**Mikan: el chico que le gusta pasara todo el día con ella.**

**Yo: … **

**Natsume: me compadezco de el**

**Yo: HEY! **

**Ruka: mia no tiene Gakuen Alice si no yo, ya estaría saliendo con Imai-san**

**Yo: Kawaii!**

* * *

><p><strong>Info de caracteres:<strong>

Natsume Hyuuga: Playboy total, ha salido con 142 chicas en total, antes era un chico tranquilo que le gustaba estar con sus mejores amigos se desconoce por que cambio. Hizo una promesa con Mikan Sakura antes que ella se fuera a estados unidos, promesa que rompió a salir con una chica. Su mejor amigo es Ruka, tiene una hermana que se llama Aoi. Es muy arrogante y esta interesado en la nueva alumna Sakura Jigoku.

Ruka Nogi: Mujeriego, ha salido con 138 chicas en total es un poco menos arrogante que su mejor amigo Natsume pero siempre consigue lo que quiere. Antes era un chico estilo principesco que esta siempre con sus amigos no se sabe por que cambio. Se su pone que el y Hotaru serian novios oficiales cuando ella volviera, al empezar a salir con cualquier chica la engaño. Su mejor amigo es Natsume, sus primos son Mikan, Youichi, Rei. Es arrogante le interesa la nueva estudiante Nadeshiko Jigoku.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

PVO MIKAN:

Todo paso normal, Hyuuga intento coquetear conmigo siempre que podía y no se como pero vio mis bragas, me puse furiosa de no ser por que Hotaru estaba tan cerca de mí lo hubiera torturado. Ahora me dio un apodo "fresitas", toco la campana eso significaba la hora del almuerzo, no "hicimos" amigas de Anna, Nonoko y Sumire. Se preguntaran como sabemos sus nombres bueno ella eran unas de nuestra mejores amigas aquí en Gakuen Alice, yo y Hotaru pensamos primero ver si se comportaban igual que antes, si lo asían le diríamos que éramos en realidad nosotras. Charlamos animadamente parecía que eran como en los viejos tiempos, la mayoría del tiempo hablaban ellas, yo y Hotaru queríamos mantener un perfil callado, por ahora. Cuando estábamos volviendo solas yo y Hotaru nos cerraron el paso unas chicas que tenian desabrochado tanto la camisa que hasta se les veía parte del sostén y un falda minúscula y como no con mucho maquillaje. Las reconocí como las chicas como las que estaban Hyuuga y Nogi. Una era rubia y con lentillas de ojos azules, si me di cuenta que eran falsos en seguida y la otra era tenia el pelo violeta casi negro y también lentillas de ojos azules.

Yo: que quieren perras *sonrisa*

Perra 1: aquí la perra eres tú como te atreves a hablar le así a Natsume-sama no te perdonaremos nunca, yo Koizumi Luna Presidenta de Natsume-Ruka te lo digo no te creas tan superior

Perra 2: estoy de acuerdo con Luna-chan son unas perras las dos yo que soy Wakako Usami la vicepresidenta no les dejare seguir así, nadie le habla así a Ruka-sama

Yo estaba por darles su merecido cuando veo a Nonoko, Anna y Permy aparecer ellas también las odiaban por la mirada que le lanzaba dejaría que primero ellas dieran el primer golpe.

Anna: no deben hablarle así a Nadeshiko y Sakura ellas no hicieron nada malo

Nonoko: ¡si! ustedes no deben tratarlas así

Sumire: además aquí las zorras son otras, es como si ustedes no llevaran puesto nada me da asco de solo mirar

Me estaba aguantando la risa sus caras no tenían precio, decidí que Hotaru y yo habláramos con sincronía ya era muy divertido.

Yo y Hotaru: Nos dicen zorras mírense primero a ustedes después juzguen a las demás personas, podemos ver sus sostenes a kilómetros de distancia.

Las muy idiotas se fueron pavoneando con la poca dignidad que les quedaba, Sumire, Anna y Nonoko literalmente se cayeron de la risa, yo mostré una sonrisa ya que este momento demostró que ellas seguían siendo mis amigas. Las chicas habían cambiado pero de buena manera, cosa que me alegro mucho tal vez seria tiempo de mostrarles quienes éramos en realidad ya que después de todo ellas son nuestras amigas.

Pero esto no seria ahora, lo haríamos después de clase, así tendríamos tiempo de hablar lo ocurrido mientras nosotras no estábamos. Les di una sonrisa gentil y verdadera, estaba por hablar pero justo en ese instante toco la campana las chicas nos arrastraban literalmente para apurarnos así no llegamos tarde.

Al parecer teníamos clase de música, y justamente hoy teníamos que cantar cosa que no me agrado mucho pero a la vez me encanto, ya que me encanta la música. Yo me senté en parte trasera, ya que estábamos en el salón de música y estaba lleno de diversos instrumentos además como teníamos que cantar con micrófono y no quería quedarme sorda si alguien cantaba demasiado alto. La profesora era una mujer bastante bajita de unas cuarenta años con aspecto maternal, nos pidió su atención y empezó a llamar a lazar para que cantemos.

Profesora: Usami-san pase al escenario

Perra 2: Eh! ¿Sensei puedo pasar con Luna? (Nota: esto lo hizo con una voz muy dulce que me daba asco ¬¬)

Profesora: por supuesto pase también Koizumi-san ^^

Las dos se fueron contoneando cosa que me extraña demasiado que no rompieran nada en el camino, hubo algunos silbidos y las dos les tiraron besos. Hasta que la profesora carrasqueo y les pidió que canten de una vez por todas.

Empezaron a cantar contoneando se y bailando:

What's up you sexy, and you don't care what they say  
>See everytime you turn around you saying my name<br>What's up you sexy and you don't care what they say  
>See everytime you turn around you screaming my name<p>

(Don't Yall)

Now I got a confession (haha, ha, ha ha)  
>When I was young I wanted attention(haha, ha, ha ha)<br>an I promised myself that I'd do anything (haha, ha, ha ha)  
>anything to get men to notice me (haha, ha, ha ha)<p>

But I ain't complaining  
>We all wanna be famous<br>So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
>You know what it's like to be famous<br>When everybody know what your name is  
>Cause see when I was younger I would say<p>

When I grow up I wanna be famous,  
>I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars,  
>I wanna have boobies<br>When I grow up,I wanna see me, me on TV,  
>people know me, be on magazines<br>When I grow up, freshly cleaned,  
>number one chick, wanna step out on the seen<p>

But be careful what you wish for cause  
>you just might get it<br>you just might get it  
>you just might get it<p>

But be careful what you wish for cause  
>you just might get it<br>you just might get it  
>you just might get it<p>

They used to tell me I was fooling,  
>until I popped up on the TV (lala la, la la)<br>I always wanted to be a superstar,  
>who knew singing songs would get me this far (lala la, la la)<p>

But I ain't complaining  
>We all wanna be famous<br>So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
>You know what it's like to be famous<br>When everybody know what your name is  
>Cause see when I was younger I would say<p>

When I grow up I wanna be famous,  
>I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars,  
>I wanna have boobies<br>When I grow up,I wanna see me, me on TV,  
>people know me, be on magazines<br>When I grow up, freshly cleaned,  
>number one chick, wanna step out on the seen<p>

But be careful what you wish for cause  
>you just might get it<br>you just might get it  
>you just might get it<p>

But be careful what you wish for cause  
>you just might get it<br>you just might get it  
>you just might get it<p>

Yes I'm astouding me, I'm a trend setter, yes this is true  
>cause what I do no one can do it better<br>You can talk about me cause I'm a hot 'sup bitch  
>I see you watchin' me watchin' me<br>and I know you want it

When I grow up I wanna be famous,  
>I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars,  
>I wanna have boobies<br>When I grow up,I wanna see me, me on TV,  
>people know me, be on magazines<br>When I grow up, freshly cleaned,  
>number one chick, wanna step out on the seen<p>

But be careful what you wish for cause  
>you just might get it<br>you just might get it  
>you just might get it<p>

But be careful what you wish for cause  
>you just might get it<br>you just might get it  
>you just might get it<p>

When I grow up I wanna be famous,  
>I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up I wanna see the world,  
>drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies<br>When I grow up,I wanna see me, me on TV,  
>people know me, be on magazines<br>When I grow up, freshly cleaned,  
>number one chick, wanna step out on the seen<p>

But be careful what you wish for cause  
>you just might get it<br>you just might get it  
>you just might get it<p>

But be careful what you wish for cause  
>you just might get it<br>you just might get it  
>you just might get it<p>

Yeah  
>(Don't Y'all)<p>

Cuando terminaron me dieron una terribles ganas de reírme y a la vez vomitar, Ho Mi Dios cantaban muy desafinado y en un tono demasiado alto que me taladraban los oídos. La profesora perdió bastante color en su cara y parecía que se iba a desmallar de un momento para otro. Las dos se fueron como si fueran unas estrellas y todos las estuvieran aplaudiendo cosa que ni estaba cerca a la realidad.

Koizumi me miro diciendo de una manera "haber si superas eso" yo la mire desinteresada, se enfurecio y se dio vuelta pegando a un pobre chico con su cabello.

Profesora: Jigoku-san te toca ^^

Yo y Hotaru: ¿Cuál de las dos?

Profesora: Nadhesiko-san

Hotaru se levanto y empezó a cantar con mucha emoción, casi lloraba.

Ya lo sabía  
>Tu alma rota tu biografía de amor<br>Me lo advertías no hay sincronía fue cosa mía  
>La fantasía de enamorarte algún día<br>yo

Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
>Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina<br>Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
>La que amaras Ya lo sabía Aaaa<p>

Ya lo sabía  
>Que esta guerra estaba perdida<br>Perdón fue culpa mía  
>Yo me mentía fue una ironía<br>La fantasía de enamórate algún día yo

Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
>Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina<br>Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
>Y la que amaras Ya lo sabía<p>

Y no tiene remedio no fui solo el intermedio yo  
>Me duele y es así<br>yo para ti

Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
>Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina<br>Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
>Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina<br>Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
>La que amaras<br>Ya lo sabía Ya lo sabía  
>Ya lo sabía aaa<p>

Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
>La que amaras<br>Nunca seria...

En un momento vi que casi se le quebraba la voz y que mira va a alguien seguí su mirada y vi que era a Nogi, me prometí que no permitiría que la lastimara de nuevo.

Profesora. ^^ Bravo, ahora te toca a vos Sakura-san

Tome una guitarra y empecé a tocar.

Triste  
>me dejaste triste<br>con esta canción  
>lagrimas de amor<br>fuiste  
>quiza nunca tuviste este corazón<br>lagrimas de amor  
>y te vas...<br>y te vas...  
>no me queda nada<br>y te vas...  
>y te vas...<br>no me queda nada  
>por que no estas...<br>dime  
>no se por que te fuiste<br>antes de que muera este amor  
>lagrimas de amor...<br>viven viven los besos que me diste  
>ya no creo en nada mas<br>lagrimas de amor...  
>y te vas...<br>y te vas...  
>no me queda nada<br>y te vas...  
>y te vas...<br>no me queda nada  
>por que no estas<br>ooo oooh oooh  
>y te vas...<br>y te vas...  
>no me queda nada<br>y te vas...  
>y te vas...<br>no me queda nada  
>por que no estas<p>

Derrame cada sentimiento con esta canción, Hyuuga jamás se metería conmigo otra vez muy pronto tendría su propia medicina y yo estaré feliz de realizarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos perdón por estar tanto desactiva pero la escuela es la escuela, y estoy feliz de estar de nuevo ^^ con un humor muy subido Mikan es mi favorita y estoy feliz de trabajar así con ella ya que es un personaje muy fuerte.<strong>

**Yo: *sonrojada* ^-^ hola chicos estoy de vuelta**

**Hotaru: idiota discúlpate con todos**

**Yo: meanie okay gomenne minna por esta tan desconectada**

**Mikan: yo te perdono mia-chan**

**Yo: kyaa! Mikan eres tan linda**

**Alex: cállate hermanita eres ruidosa**

**Yo: ah! aquí estas Alexa-chan**

**Wii estoy con humor bueno ósea que me ver algo mas seguido, no olviden de leer mi otro fanfic Amor Sobrenatural y la traducción que hago de la historia de mylittlesweetheart llamada A Princess Story que esta en pausa ya que sempai esta haciendo cambios en la historia. Bye minna ya subiré proximente el otro capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi minna-san estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo wii! =) estoy de buen humor por el viaje que tu ve el fin de semana. Las canciones del capitulo anterior son When I Grow Up de Pussycat Dolls (Luna y Wakako), Clavo que saca otro clavo de Paty Cantu (Hotaru) y Lagrimas de Isabella Castillo (Mikan). Empecé a adelantar la fecha de este capitulo por que estaré algo ocupada las próximas semanas.**

**Descarga de responsabilidad: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece **

**Advertencia: faltas de ortografía y OCC (me parece que significa fuera de lo normal)**

**Resumen: Mikan hizo una promesa con Natsume antes de irse por 7 años a, Cuando vuelve descubre que rompió su promesa… ¿Qué hará ahora Mikan? ¿Retomara una venganza?**

* * *

><p>Yo: Ohayou *-*<p>

Alex: Mia baja de las nubes lo veras hoy ¬-¬

Yo: Urusai! ¬0¬

Mikan: *carita de cachorrito* ¿mia-chan por que estas sonrojada?

Yo:…

Misaki: Mikan-chan lo sabrás cuando seas mas grande

Alex: mi hermanita no tiene Gakuen Alice ya que si no correríamos todos en peligro

Yo: hey ¬o¬

* * *

><p><strong>Info de caracteres:<strong>

Tsubasa Andou Yukihara: es el primo de Mikan es dulce y tierno, medio denso por que no se da cuenta los sentimientos que tiene por su mejor amiga y prometida Misaki. Pelo azul oscuro y ojos azules, tiene una marca de maldición en forma de estrella. Tiene 18 años. Su alice es el control de las sombras (creo que se dice así) esta en la capacidad especial.

Misaki Harada: pero rosa oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos rosa. Es la mejor amiga de Tsubasa, es medio marimacho pero muy hermosa, siempre tiene un bate o un matamoscas para pegarle a Tsubasa cuando la hace enojar. Tiene 18 años, su alice es doppelganger.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

PVO MIKAN:

Después de que terminara las clases arreglamos con Nonoko, Anna y Sumire para ir a nuestra habitación para pasar el tiempo. Fuimos a mi habitación y nos mostramos tal cual éramos, empezamos a ponernos al día con lo que paso en nuestras vidas, dejaron de lado el tema de Natsume y Ruka. Yo internamente se los agradecí por que no quería hablar ahora de eso, me contaron que Nonoko le gustaba Kitsu por no decir que estaba locamente enamorada y Anna le gustaba Yuu, el presidente de nuestra clase. Sumire al parecer se la pasaba en gran ya que hace poco empezó a salir con Koko, el hermano de Kitsu.

Era divertido estar como en los viejos tiempos charlando tranquilamente de lo nuestro, sin interrupciones pasamos toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche y se tuvieron que ir a sus habitaciones.

Empezamos arreglar un poco para la cena, decidí cocinar pasta con salsa de cuatro quesos, comimos tranquilamente, limpiamos y nos dimos las buenas noches y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Me quede pensando hasta ahora no he progresado casi nada en mi venganza, ¿que tendré que hacer ahora?, ¿seducirlo?, ¿enamorarlo y después romper brutalmente con el?, tal vez aprovecharía un poco sus coqueteos y jugaría con el, pero aquí la que tomaría el mando soy yo y no el, mientras que el pensaría que es el.

Ya había perdido mi primer beso con el idiota y aun que me daba un poco de repugnancia, sacrifica un segundo o hasta un tercero tendría que valer la pena.

No se cuando me dormir, solamente conste que abrir mis ojos ya estaba amaneciendo.

Me levante de mi cama y me prepare para un nuevo día en la escuela, me puse el delantal y empecé a preparar el desayuno, cuando empecé a servir la mesa apareció una Hotaru media dormida. Comimos tranquilamente no transformamos otra vez en nuestras supuestas identidades.

Fuimos caminando placidamente por el pasillo, al doblar la esquina escuchamos un grito familiar de cierta sempai.

Misaki: ¡es que eres un baka! Por que no me avisaste *pegandole con el matamoscas el la cabeza*

Tsubasa: lo que pasa es pensé que ellas querrían contártelo personalmente

Yo y Hotaru fuimos para detener la pelea antes de que se fuera de las manos pero primero nos fijamos si no había nadie.

Yo: Misa-senpai pare un poco lo va a matar o por lo menos lo deja en coma

Misaki: ¿Quiénes son? *mirando desconfiada*

Yo: somos Mikan y Hotaru *vuelven a la normalidad por un minuto*

Misaki: arah! *aura maternal* a se mucho que no las veo y no las reconocía con ese aspecto.

Yo: bueno es que queremos arreglar unos asuntos y queremos que nos reconozcan aun que el tio, Naru-sensei, Tsubasa, You-chan, Anna, Nono-chan y Sumire saben quienes somos.

Misaki: cuenten me que pasa *mira a Tsubasa* cambiando de opinión mejor después.

Nos despedimos y retomamos nuestro camino, nos encontramos con Anna Nono-chan y Permy, y fuimos a nuestra clase.

Por suerte ni Nogi y ni Hyuuga llegaron aun nos pusimos a hablar de trivialidades a hasta que toco la campana y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos asiento. Justo después de que nos sentáramos se escucho un ruido muy fuerte, eran las fans de Nogi y Hyuuga, y venia con unas nuevas adiciones, pero por supuesto eran casi todas parecidas con mucho maquillaje y el uniforme no dejaba nada sin ver.

Me daba mucho asco, por suerte no hizo ninguna escena conmigo esta vez.

Terminamos temprano por que la parecer los profesores tenían una reunión, organizamos con las chicas juntarnos en la parada de bus para ir a la cuidad central.

Escuche que teníamos que lleva nuestra parejas ya que éramos nuevas pero el pedí mi tío solo por esta vez si podríamos ir con las chica, el lo entendió pero dijo que era solo por esta vez.

Fue muy divertido, compramos muchas cosas nosotras no teníamos mucho problema sobre lo que gastar, ya que éramos estrella especial. Compre un lindo vestido blanco con volanten y botones negro, y unas botas rojas. Hotaru compro un vestido verde agua y unas sandalia. Compramos mas cosas pero seria demasiado largo decir lo todo. Fuimos a comer un helado en cafetería Alice, yo y Nonoko pedimos de fresa, Hotaru de menta con chispas de chocolate y Sumire de vainilla.

Y así pasamos toda la tarde, la chicas acordaron organizar algo con los chicos la próxima vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que tal? estuvo bien todo? Comenten plis.<strong>

**Alex: hermanita si que eres una bipolar **

**Yo: no es mi culpa y no soy bipolar**

**Mikan: yey se termino el capitulo**

**Yo: Mikan si que tienes energia **

**Mikan :^-^**

**Yo: kawaii**

**Espero que le haya gustado no se olviden de comentar, ustedes son mi energía aquí, me voy acampar el fin de semana ^-^ estoy tan feliz que estaré poniendo esta semana el capitulo de mi otra historia enseguida que lo termine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holis chicas gomen por el error aquí esta las modificaciones. Alexa-nee la prox semana tendrá nueva cuenta, yey y aquí me tienen. Próximamente tendré un canal en Youtube.**

Yo: wiiiii

Natsume: bakan…

Yo: meanie!

Mikan: Natsumeee sos malo con Mia ella no tiene la culpa

Ruka: Mia-san no posee Gakuen Alice

**Info de caracteres:**

Aoi Hyuuga: Es una linda chica de cabello negro hasta un poco debajo de los hombros y ojos rojos. Tiene una personalidad idéntica a Mikan de pequeña, odio mucho a su hermano por es un playboy. Gracias a ella se podrán descubrir muchas cosas que sucedieron después del viaje de Mikan y Hotaru. Alice de recuerdos y memoria (es el de la madre)

Youichi Hijiri: Es una versión chibi de Natsume, aunque a él no le agrada mucho que le digan eso. Tiene cabellos plateados y ojos avellana. Es antisocial, y no se lleva bien con la chicas excepto con sus familiares y allegados, aunque Aoi no forma parte de dicha regla. Alice control de fantasmas (bueno no recuerdo como es en realidad el alice)

Capitulo 5

PVO Normal

Mikan se levanto temprano, ya era fin de semana y se fue a la cocina para hace sus panqueques especiales.

Hizo una torre enorme para cada una pero igual la dos tenía un gran apetito al despertar y se tomaban muy apecho lo de "el desayuno es la comida más importante del día".

El lunes empezaría su estrategia tanto ella como Hotaru aunque se entristecía de tener que hacer esto, aunque sentía odio y rencor contra el dolorosamente lo seguía amando. Y lo mismo pasaba con Hotaru, que justamente entraba con su pijama de seda color violeta (link en mi cuenta) tenía una bonita cara de "aun tengo sueño pero no puedo seguir durmiendo" u.u.

Mikan: buenos días ¿te rojo, negro o café?

Hotaru: c…

Mikan: *sonrisa* bien

Ella se sentó en la mesa y Mikan le sirvió un plato de por lo menos 12 panqueques con crema y chocolate, le entrego su café y puso en su lugar un té con un plato de panques y empezaron a comer tranquilamente.

Mikan: ya decidiste como empezar con ESO.

Hotaru: *sonríe misteriosamente* oh… dejare que sea un secreto por ahora

Mikan: *sonríe maliciosamente* eh estado pensando que podríamos sacar algunas fotos para el futuro

Hotaru: piensas que no lo pensé antes

Mikan: mmm…

Terminaron de comer y empezaron a plantear ir a hacer ciertas compras en la tarde, su tío se enojaría ya que no mas era una sola vez que le dejaban ir sin su pareja pero con todo esto la próxima lamentablemente si seria con su pareja. Se vistieron y lucían muy lindas (los link están en mi cuenta).

Se fueron con sus disfraces aunque querían ir sin ellos pero decidieron que eso sería arriesgarse demasiado era mejor prevenirse.

Cuando llegaron se fueron a Victoria Secret´s (me da vergüenza comentar que ¬/./¬ esto lo usa como parte de uno de los planes) compraron muchos sujetadores y conjuntos, si contar su perfumes predilecto de dicha marca (me encantan) y las cremas corporales.

Fueron a una hermosa tienda con el logo tipo con remolinos en negro y rojo que decía "amantes indiscretos" a un que era pequeña tenía una aire acogedor.

Mikan compro un hermoso vestido ceñido color rojo sangre, un vestido blanco digno de un ángel y una camiseta con estampado militar que decía "i hate bitches!" y un montón de cosas más.

Hotaru compro una falda negra con bolados, una camisa celeste y un vestido sexi blanco y negro y como ya se a dicho un montón de cosas más.

También fueron a las zapatería pero son muchas cosas (y la autora ya se está cansando) pero se dirá que compraron más de 10 pares entre las dos (todas la ropa y los calzados y etc esta la cuenta).

Les llamo la atención una tienda que decía"hogar de sueños" al parecer era una tienda de antigüedades y joyas para los alices.

Al entrar sintieron como que algo las llamaban, a mirar hasta donde estaban dirigidas vieron unos colgantes gemelos partidos a la mitad (como el corazón partido a la mitad y una es para cada persona) y la figura era un sol y la luna (ya veré como explicarles)

Una voz les hablo y dijo: esos son los colgantes de la luz y la oscuridad representan el equilibrio, a diferencia de los demás collares esto son usado por los amigos de toda la vida que se les dice vulgarmente "amigos del alma" podrán entender mejor los sentimientos de su "otra mitad" y podrán saber si están en peligro, agregando otras cosas más que irán viendo.

Mikan: disculpe como sabe usted si lo llevaremos o no

El vendedor dijo: intuición

Hotaru: parecen muy costosos

Vendedor: oh joven es un regalo esos collares fueron hechos para ustedes, todos por unas hermosas doncellas que han sido las primeras de hace mucho

Mikan: *sonrojo* a-arigatou

Las dos se lo pusieron Mikan el de la luna y Hotaru el sol.

Se despidieron y antes de salir del todo el vendedor dijo algo que Mikan pensó que era su imaginación: "aunque tal vez la ira y la falsedad les nuble la vista"

Volvieron a su habitación ya satisfechas.

Todo pasó tan rápido y ya era domingo en la tarde.

Tanto Mikan y Hotaru seguía practicando sus respectivos planes hasta que ya fue de noche, mañana seria el debut de su show y en primera fila estaba Natsume, la venganza seria maravillosa.

Mikan decidió que unas milanesas a la napolitana con patatas era que lo que cenarían y empezó a cocinar.

Al terminar llamo a Hotaru y empezaron a comer.

PVO Hotaru

Mikan estaba muy centrada en sus pensamientos que comió mucho más despacio de lo que normalmente hacia, lo cual no quito lo desastroso de los restos.

Yo también estaba en mi propio mundo. Era demasiado raro todo esto, tanto Natsume como Ruka jamás se hubieran comportado como eran ahora.

Dejando de lado eso que me parecía ya muy extraño tenía que pensar en mis fondos no me aria nada volver a los viejos tiempos. Ruka se había crecido bastante bien y los pensamientos perversos de las fans iban en crecimiento. En los negocios no necesito de mi corazón.

PVO Normal

Mikan y Hotaru termino y limpiaron los utensilios que usaron y se fueron a dormir estaban muy agotadas y mañana seria el "debut" de sus personalidades.

Cada una a la mañana siguiente se preparó mentalmente para lo que harían.

Mikan por un lado se puso un labia rojo sangre brillante con un fina capa de rímel y mascara de pestañas haciéndolas más alargadas y espesas.

Hotaru por un lado se puso un labial rosa oscuro que izo una acertada combinación con sus ojos también se puso rímel y mascara de pestañas.

PVO Mikan

Decidimos ir por separado me encontré a Hyuuga de camino a clase, oh un milagro esta solo si ninguna chica, me visualizo enseguida.

El plan 1: enamorar a corazón, empieza ahora.

**Fiu ya termine el capítulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida. Ya publicare después el otro capítulo y pondré todos los link o aunque sea la mayoría. Saludos por Mia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi minna aquí viene una de las partes más esperada Mikan vs Natsume la batalla empezara descubriremos algunas c osas muy interesante. De todo corazón le quiero desear unos dulces saludos por sus quince años a mi BFF.**

Yo: yeah! Ángeles feliz cumpleaños este capítulo va dedicado a ti

Mikan: si… mi-chan hará próximamente una encuesta en la eligieran como será el final de nuestra historia

Yo: no desesperen a un falta mucho…

Natsume: baka…

Rukan: Mi-chan no posee Gakuen Alice

PVO Mikan

Hoy empezamos el plan 1.

Sonreí a Hyuuga inocentemente me miro con sorpresa pero después la cambio con una cara de "va… tarde o temprano todas caen rendidas a mí" a lo cual por poco y me daban ganas de pegarle pero me contuve. Tenía que tener paciencia.

Yo: ohayou Hyuuga-san

Natsume: conmigo no tienes que andar con rodeos preciosa *guiña el ojo*

Yo: debería tener mejores modales parece un oji-san

Natsume: pero no parezco ni de cerca un

Yo: en eso tienes razón *sonríe seductoramente*

Se fue acercando hasta déjame casi acorralada a en la pared.

"Maldito" pensé.

Yo: Hyuuga-san esto es un comportamiento muy inapropiado

Natsume: *sonríe de lado* acaso te quejas?

Hugh perderé otro beso así.

Yo: Nunca dije eso

Se me fue acercando a un mas hasta que casi quedo estaba su rostro a un centímetro de mi, oh gracias a dios salvada por la campana. Le di una pequeña patada cerca de sus partes "nobles" y antes que se cayera le bese la mejilla.

Yo: perdón Hyuuga pero no quiero llegar tarde, espero que no haya dolido tanto. Ciao *le lanza un beso al aire y sale corriendo*

Ja ja ja ja. La cara que puso me mataba de la risa literalmente.

Plan 1 primera parte realizado.

Llegue a tiempo, justo antes de que llegara Narumi, sonreí que felicidad y por la cara de Hotaru ella estaba también satisfecha al igual que yo. Pobre Ruka aunque se lo merecía.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente tanto Hyuuga como Nogi no vinieron en las dos primeras horas recién cuando aparecieron durante la tercera hora, a Serina sensei no le hizo mucha gracia de por sí. Tenía cara de haber asistido a un funeral, tal vez el de sus futuros hijos.

No nos molestaron en lo que quedaba del día a un que al parecer Nogi no se rendía porque su mano resulto herida como resultado tenía ahora un gran moretón.

Digamos que a Hotaru lo iba a matar más que seguro por tocar sus senos, aunque no quiso causar alboroto por lo que sé conformo con tal vez haberle causa un daño mayor en su mano.

PVO Hotaru

Su cabello a parecerá teñido de color rosa o celeste mañana, tal vez algo mil veces peor. Wua ja ja ja. Odiaba que hicieran algo como eso los chicos hormonales como dando un ejemplo para mi disgusto Nogi.

Me reí de buena gana cuando hoy por "accidente se le cayó su pantalón" la próxima se lo pensara cuando una chica este con él con demasiada confianza.

¡Qué vida!

**Yo: por fin termine**

**Mikan: yey**

**Natsume: ¬.¬* **

**Yo: debes admitir que fue gracioso**

**Alex-nee: por fin sos algo responsable**

**Yo: meanie soy mala**

**Mari: ¿a que si?**

**Gracias a todas por aguantarme nos vemos después. Saludo por Mia.**


End file.
